


Strong Horse Girl Energy

by burglebezzlement



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: Home. Adora thinks the word again, tasting it in her mind.Something she never thought she’d have. Something sheespeciallynever thought she and Catra would have. The other princesses’ castles are wonderful, and Adora loves visiting them, loves the balls and parties and even Perfuma’s drum circles.But there’s something special about this old farmhouse, set into orchards on the plain along the river, just at the edge of the Whispering Wood. Something special about having a place of their own.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Swift Wind
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Strong Horse Girl Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



> Happy Trick or Treat!

Adora has Glimmer drop her at the edge of the orchards. It’s early evening in this part of Etheria, the last streaks of sunset staining the clouds crimson and purple. She gives Glimmer a long hug and then starts walking home through the autumn fields. The air is crisp and clear, the moons shining bright on the horizon above her. 

Home. Adora thinks the word again, tasting it in her mind.

Something she never thought she’d have. Something she _especially_ never thought she and Catra would have. The other princesses’ castles are wonderful, and Adora loves visiting them, loves the balls and parties and even Perfuma’s drum circles.

But there’s something special about this old farmhouse, set into orchards on the plain along the river, just at the edge of the Whispering Wood. Something special about having a place of their own.

Adora swings into the kitchen, expecting to find Catra, but just finds Melog, curled up by the cookstove, purring in their sleep. 

Catra isn’t in the living room, either, or in their bedroom.

Adora’s not worried at first. Catra usually comes along to Rebellion meetings, but today she informed Adora that she was going to get their orchard irrigation working or die trying. Adora can’t blame her for staying home. Part of her wishes she had too. They’ve all been spending long hours in Bright Moon, discussing Not-Hordak’s latest outreach work to the abandoned Horde clones, and whether to begin trying to manufacture space ships on Etheria. Adora’s torn on that. Scorpia has offered the Scorpion Kingdom as a new industrial base for the Rebellion — for Etheria — and they desperately need ships that aren’t repurposed Horde vessels. But something about using Etheria for that feels wrong.

The Star Sibs are coming to Etheria soon, and Adora decides she’ll ask them. They’ve been on a search mission, looking beyond Horde territory for any sign of the vanished First Ones, or other magical worlds like Etheria and Krytis. 

No Catra in the still room, where Adora’s been failing at putting up preserves. No Catra in the greenhouse, or down by the brook. 

Adora’s starting to worry when she hears voices from the stables. 

“I believe I was promised another apple.” Swift Wind’s voice, haughty and demanding.

“Like you don’t just steal your own apples.” Catra, sounding — amused?

Adora stops in surprise. There’s nothing unusual about Swift Wind demanding apples. He’s welcome to any of the apples from their orchard, but he claims they taste better when someone else picks them for him. 

But Catra answering him?

Adora approaches the stable door quietly.

They knocked down the stalls when they arrived, leaving the full stable open for Swift Wind to come and go as he chooses. He chooses to be by She-Ra’s side — by Adora’s side — and he’s welcome in the house, but the low ceilings of the old farmhouse are too low for Swiftie’s comfort.

Inside the stable, Catra’s sitting on a stool by Swift Wind’s side, her hands awkwardly twisting his mane into an uneven braid. There’s flowers involved, so many that it looks like Perfuma’s been there.

“Catra?” Adora steps inside.

Catra jumps up. “This — this isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks like you’re braiding Swift Wind’s mane,” Adora says.

“It’s not like I like this — this _horse._ ” Catra’s tail lashes back and forth. “I was just bored, okay?” She looks away. “And this was definitely the first time.”

“Don’t be so modest,” Swift Wind says, pushing his face into Catra’s. “I look fabulous, and you know it.”

“This is _so cute_.” Adora suddenly wishes she had taken Bow up on his offer of one of the new tracker pads that can take holographs, because she needs to document this. “How long have you been doing this?”

“It’s not a big deal.” Catra’s tail is still lashing.

“It’s adorable,” Adora says, stepping closer to Catra and putting her arms around her from behind. “Swift Wind looks amazing.”

Swift Wind tosses his head back, letting the braid move dramatically. A few of the flowers fall out.

Catra’s still looking away. “It’s stupid,” she mutters. “And I didn’t fix the irrigation system.”

“It’s not stupid,” Adora says firmly. “I’ll ask Bow to look at the irrigation system.”

“The last time Bow fixed something around here, we ended up with an automatic dish washer that steals the dishes while we’re still eating from them.”

“I think Entrapta helped him with that one,” Adora says. “And you’re just trying to distract me from the important thing here, which is how beautiful Swift Wind looks.” She grins. “Do you have something you want to tell me about that?”

Catra groans. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

“Yeah.” Adora nuzzles the short, soft hair on Catra’s neck. “I think I am.”

Catra looks away. “He’s the most majestic thing I’ve ever seen,” she says in a low whisper.

Swift Wind puts a nose over Catra and Adora’s shoulders. “You’re not so bad either. But you still owe me more apples.”

Adora laughs, and then pulls Catra close and kisses her. 

Later on, they’ll pick Swift Wind all the apples his greedy stomach can handle, and then go in to put a few more logs on the fire and spend time with Melog. There’s a pie from Madam Razz for dessert, and a whole night ahead of them before Adora has to go be She-Ra again. But for now, she’s happy right here, kissing Catra, in the home she never thought they’d have.


End file.
